


A (little more than a ) Week in the Life

by Hullabamoo



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a field agent isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p><p>Spoilers: Minor. Takes place after Medusa's Main Story 3 and the Special</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (little more than a ) Week in the Life

_Sunday Night/Monday Morning_

A part of her hadn’t believed Cyprin when they said a field agent’s work mostly revolved around boring stakeouts and stale coffee. However, after her third night in a row parked near an abandoned shack of a warehouse and sipping cold tea, Claire finally admitted to herself that they had been right on the money. 

Twisting her wrist, she sighed in disappointment as the small hand ticked past the hour and capped her half-full styrofoam cup. 

“Careful rookie, another sigh like that and they’ll fail you on principle.” The man in the driver’s seat offered her a tired smile, chugging the last of his coffee before tossing the cup into the back. 

“I don’t remember seeing anything about that in the manual.” 

Abderus chuckled, a wrapper crinkling as he pulled a candy bar out of his suit pocket. “It’s in the brochure. Mild frowns and murmurs only. Can’t let the baddies know how bored we got waiting, they might get offended.” 

Accepting the piece of chocolate he handed over, Claire popped it in her mouth. “At this point I’ll take offended thieves over another night of crickets.” She sucked on the candy until it started to melt, thoughts pulled to red hair and a cheeky smile. 

How long had it been? A week?

It took a steady count to ten to kill the urge to check her phone. Even though Claire had known ahead of time that the three week field training period would leave her with barely enough time to sleep and eat, let alone handle any personal affairs, the absolute wanting for some alone time with her girlfriend had caught her off guard. Their sparse phone calls and traded emails did little to alleviate the ache, but did allow her to focus enough to keep from outright failing her assigned tasks. 

Somehow she suspected Cyprin designed it this way, if only to test her abilities when her case did not involve a smoking hot woman who shared her bed at night. 

Movement to her left yanked her back into the present. “No crickets here. Heads up rookie, we’ve got company.” Abderus straightened and fixed the collar of his jacket, freeing the pair of sunglasses hanging there and settling them over the bridge of his nose. 

Claire blushed, embarrassed at having been caught zoning out, a clear infraction of expectation, but he didn’t comment further beyond gesturing for her to don her own glasses and look outside.  
Across the street she watched as a figure wandered out of an alleyway and headed down the street, hands shoved into the pockets of their hoodie. When another person appeared from thin air, a package tucked against their side, Claire heard the click of the door as Abderus pulled the handle, and moved to do the same. 

“Wait until they pass each other, “ he murmured, body tense, “then go after whoever gets that package.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

\-------------------------------------  
_Tuesday Afternoon_

 

Stifling a yawn, Claire signed her name at the bottom of the form and taped it to the envelop containing Dionysus’ flute. She headed to Cyprin’s office with it in tow, nodding at Abderus as he followed her. A brief flash of jealousy ran through her, as despite getting just as little sleep as her over the past week, he hardly looked affected, the only sign of exhaustion the faint rings around his eyes. 

After a quick knock they slipped inside, each taking up a position off to the side when Cyprin waved to them before returning to their phone call. 

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll report in soon.” The call ended with a click, and Cyprin held out a hand.  
Claire passed them the package, blinking when they barely glanced over the paperwork before placing it in a nearby cart. “Good work.”

Her surprised look must have asked the question for her, because Cyprin smiled and laid their chin in a palm. “I have to say, your previous work as a retrieval specialist has made this part of the training much easier. Usually the paperwork alone is enough to break new recruits, nevermind having to do it while sleep deprived.” 

Abderus chuckled beside her, and Claire cursed the flush that covered her cheeks. “Thank you.” 

“Mm.” Cyprin reached for a folder on their desk, opened it, and made a small mark on a sheet full of tallies. “So, how long after I return this do you think Dionysus will lose it again? We have another round of recruits ready for a retrieval test.” 

“Huh?” Claire balked at the question, confusion only growing when Abderus’ face split into a grin. 

“There’s a reason we were watching that one particular spot, rookie.” Smile full of teeth and eyes crinkling, he slapped her on the back. “But you did brilliantly. Usually that fake pass off throws people for a loop.” 

Staggering a bit, Claire rubbed her arm. A faint hoped sparked at his words, that perhaps with this test passed she would be allowed to take an evening for--

“Now I need you two to go digging into--” The rest of Cyprin’s sentence barely registered as Claire’s shoulders sank. She tried to stuff the disappointment down, the few quicks plans she had made already dashed. 

Nine days down, ten to go. 

\-------------

Thursday Lunchtime

Slouched over her desk with head cradled in the crook of her arm, Claire grumbled to herself and erased the last few sentences of her report, words failing as she tried to find a way to explain what had happened the day prior. 

‘Cyprin. I’ve gotten exponentially better at scuffles. Only got knocked on my butt twice. You should be proud.’ After a moment she scratched the line out, straightening enough to grab a new sheet. 

A soft ping from her computer made her look up, and she felt the first glimmer of happiness in hours as her email popped up, one special name in the unread section. 

_To: EternalFiler@yahoo.com_  
From: snakebite@gmail.com  
Cc: 

_Re: “Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear.”_

_“Your mind is my treasure, and if it were broken, it would be my treasure still: if you raved, my arms should confine you, and not a strait waistcoat--your grasp, even in fury, would have a charm for me: if you flew at me as wildly as that woman did this morning, I should receive you in an embrace, at least as fond as it would be restrictive.”_

_-Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre_

_I’m glad to see you’re catching up on the classics. Though, if you really want to stump me, maybe don’t choose something that was sitting in my specials section last month._

_Yours,  
Medusa_

_P.S If you liked it, I’ve got some suggestions for you to try next. Just let me know._

Claire smiled and dragged the email into a folder to the side for safe keeping. Sitting up, she twisted this way and that, groaning as her back popped back into place. She nudged her purse out from underneath the desk with her foot, and pulled a book from inside its depths. 

A challenge, huh? Tracing the outline of hands holding an apple on the front page, Claire giggled. It may have caused her physical pain to read, but if Medusa guessed the next quote correctly, she would get a month’s worth of teasing material from it. 

\--------------------------------------------

_Saturday Morning_

Outside in the sunlight for the first time in days, Claire reclined against the park bench and did her best to ignore the memories of what had happened in the nearby field a few months ago. Instead she scrubbed her face with a towel and took a gulp of water, heartrate slowly returning to normal. After a moment’s thought, she reached for her phone and hit the speed-dial before bringing it to her ear. 

Five rings and a voicemail message later, she sighed and placed it back in her bag. She and Medusa had been playing phone tag for the last two days, kept from connecting by an incredibly successful book fair and long stakeouts. While she was glad Medusa’s store had received so much attention, the deprivation of her girlfriend’s voice had left Claire somewhat bitter. 

Resigned to her fate, Claire grabbed the book in her bag instead, finding the butterfly bookmark between its pages and plucking it out. 

However, before she even finished two paragraphs, a shout drew her attention. 

“Claire! Hey!” Hot dog and soda in tow, May jogged up and promptly plopped down on the bench beside her. “I thought you and Agent McSteamy were out jogging.” 

Rolling her eyes at May’s nickname for Abderus, Claire closed the book around her thumb and turned to her friend. “My times improved--hey!” she slapped May lightly on the shoulder when she sniggered. “Don’t pretend like you would’ve done any better than me.” 

“I wouldn’t have. But I’m also not trying to become a superstar agent. Really, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cyprin laugh so hard in my life.” 

Face red with embarrassment, Claire huffed. “That was a month ago. Apparently I’ve gotten good enough to earn Abderus’ approval. He let me have the hour off after we finished.” Or he had taken pity on her. Claire honestly hadn’t waited around long enough to ask. 

“So you’re sitting here on a bench and not on the first subway downtown because-?”

Lying and saying she hadn’t thought about it was tempting, but May had a predatory look on her face, and Claire knew the attempt would only get her in deeper trouble. “By the time I got there I’d barely have enough time to say hello before I had to turn around and head back. Besides, I don’t want to show up at her shop all sweaty and gross.” 

The glint in May’s eyes made her want to vanish into the background, the intense _knowing_ present there her only warning before May’s mouth opened. “I’m sure she’d appreciate the head start, considering how ruffled you are after your ‘lunch breaks’ together.” 

“May!” Claire choked out, neck hot as the blush spread to the tips of her ears. 

May burst out laughing, not bothering to suppress her amusement. “Honestly Claire, you’re too easy.” She snorted when Claire snagged her soda and gulped the remainder, tossing the wrapper of the hot dog into her lap as well. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the fresh air and watching people wander by. Unsurprisingly, May broke the calm first, nodding to the book in Claire’s hand. “I see she’s got you doing homework too.” 

With a shake of her head, Claire raised and turned it so the cover was visible. “Not...really.” When May’s eyebrow rose, her gaze moved to her feet “Medusa likes to..send me writing. Emails, little notes with the sweetest things written in them. I never know where they’re from unless she tells me, but the first time I tried to repay the favor she pinpointed it down to the correct author, book, and chapter in a matter of minutes. By memory alone.” Foot bouncing, she didn’t need May to speak to know what her next question would be. “So now I’m trying to find a book she doesn’t know by heart.” 

“And your solution to that problem is to read one of the most famous romance novels in history. I take back every good thing I said to Cyprin about your reasoning skills.” When Claire swatted at her, May jerked out of reach. “Just kidding. But don’t think I won’t be snooping in your bag every week to find out what you’re reading.” She stood, but a gentle ringing from Claire’s side interrupted her departure, and she smirked. 

“Tell hotstuff hi for me.” With that, she was gone, and Claire scrambled for her phone. 

Don’t hang up, don’t hang up--

_“Well hello there.”_

Claire grinned. “Hey yourself.” 

\----------------

_1:14 am Wednesday_

Stairs were great for exercise. That’s what she had told herself the first week after moving in her apartment, huffing her way up to the third floor. Great for her legs after spending hours sitting at her desk. But they were not, however, great after spending the day hoofing it all over town chasing leads. 

Jacket draped over her shoulder, Claire checked the handle of the stairway door with her hip and all but fell through it. Shadowing the wall for support, she staggered down the hallway to her apartment. She didn’t bother searching her keyring for the correct key, instead using trial and error until it fit and the deadbolt slid out of place. Turning the doorknob, she instinctively blinked in preparation for a dark apartment, only to pause when she noticed the soft light filling it instead. 

Sprawled over her couch like a big cat in pajama bottoms and tank top, Medusa looked up from the book at her side and greeted Claire with a sleepy smile. “Hi,” she murmured, marking her place with a silver bookmark and standing. 

Claire stared, jaw agape, as Medusa stretched and realigned her vertebrae with a quiet pop. Frozen by the door, she raised a hand when she started towards her, making the other woman stop and tilt her head in confusion. 

“Is something wrong?” Medusa asked, smile fading into a frown as she gripped her left arm just above the elbow. “Um, I wanted to surprise you. You said you might actually make it home tonight and...ah, sorry, I should’ve asked if it was okay. I know you gave me a key and everything but…” 

As she rambled, Claire brought her hand the rest of the way up and pinched herself, the action startling Medusa into silence. After a few heartbeats of sharp pain, Claire released her skin and rubbed the sore spot, directing a brilliant grin towards her girlfriend. “Sorry, just had to make sure I wasn’t having a caffeine induced hallucination.” 

The surprise reflected in Medusa’s eyes made her laugh, and Claire stepped forward to pull her into a hug. She sighed when the embrace was returned, nuzzling into Medusa’s shoulder as arms wrapped around her back. “You’re always welcome here, and you’re absolutely the best girlfriend I have ever had for coming over.” 

Glancing up, she caught the end of a flustered smile before Medusa schooled it away. “Mm, I’m not going to ask how many others I have to compete for the title with.” She leaned down, lips brushing against Claire’s forehead and cheek before pressing a kiss just to the side of her mouth. 

“There’s no competition. You destroyed them all the first time you smiled.” Twirling a strand of red hair around her finger, Claire stroked the back of Medusa’s neck in encouragement until they locked gazes, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. 

“Flatterer.” Whispered against her skin, the word sent shivers down Claire’s spine, as did the heated look Medusa gave her before capturing her lips again. 

“Mm, not even close,” Claire murmured between breaths. Before they got much further, however, she pulled away with an apologetic look. “If I wasn’t about to fall over I’d worship you like the goddess you are.” 

A chuckle rumbled in Medusa chest. “Godly Monster, remember,” she said, fingers dancing over Claire’s ribs. “The Olympians don’t like it when someone is compared to them.” Medusa held her tight when Claire tried to squirm away, keeping her still until she stole another kiss. 

“Well, they’ll just have to deal.” Breathless, more so from the affection than the featherlight touch, Claire stifled a yawn and patted Medusa’s cheek. “Now I really need to take a shower. I haven’t had a chance to change clothes in two days.” 

“And yet you look gorgeous.” 

A quick spin towards the bathroom kept her from seeing Medusa’s teasing smile. But the back of her neck was hot as she shut the door, leaning against it for support. “That woman, I swear.”

One cold shower later, Claire twisted her hair into a towel and crossed the apartment to her room, tilting her head when Medusa wasn’t immediately visible. However, her presence became clear when dishes clinked in the kitchen, the oven door creaking as it opened. 

“Are you hungry?” Medusa asked when she poked her head around the corner. Pajamas donned and towel in hand, Claire nodded, though her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Did you make all that?” 

“Uh-uh.” Spooning a hefty serving into a bowl, Medusa passed it and a fork to Claire before tugging her back to the couch. She settled on it, back resting on the armrest and legs spread for Claire to sit between. “I stopped by Josh’s restaurant on the way over.” 

Claire raised an eyebrow. The restaurant was in the exact opposite direction as her apartment and didn’t happen to serve this particular rice dish. Shoving a forkful into her mouth, she studied Medusa from the corner of her eye. “How nice of him of him to make a special trip in for me. He doesn’t usually work Tuesdays.” 

The particular shade of red Medusa turned was new, and Claire filed it away as her new favorite color. 

“So that’s why he laughed so hard when I asked him not to say anything.” Forehead falling against Claire’s shoulder, Medusa grumbled in embarrassment. “I called him to ask what your favorite dish was and he offered to make it instead.” 

“Aha! Another case solved by H.E.R.A.’s newest superstar agent.” Fork held between her teeth, Claire flashed a peace sign. “No clue escapes this glamorous heroine in her quest for---eep!” 

Unbeknownst to her, Medusa’s hands had slid underneath her shirt, and now her fingers dug in in a vicious tickle attack. Claire squealed and writhed, trying to defend herself with minimal success, but the fight became hopeless when Medusa locked her into place with her thighs. 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Claire finally called, rasping for breath. Chest heaving, she collapsed against the warm body behind her. 

“Whatever will the superstar agent do, trapped at my mercy?” A gentle pressure settled on her shoulder and Claire turned to see shining eyes and lips just within reach. Instead of a kiss, however, she presented Medusa with a forkful of food. Her giggle turned into a gasp when Medusa accepted it, steadying Claire’s hand with a gentle grip on her wrist. She stuttered out a breath as those lips closed around the fork, a soft hum escaping before Medusa pulled away. 

That totally wasn’t fair. Facing straight, Claire shovel-ate the remainder of the food, ignoring the silent laughter by her ear. Once done, she placed the bowl on the coffee table and covered the hands on her waist with her own. 

“Bedtime?” 

Claire checked the clock on the wall, sighing as the hour hand ticked past two. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to carry me to bed, could I?” But she stood before Medusa could answer, twirling around to pull her girlfriend up by their conjoined hands. They took turns finishing their nightly routines in the bathroom and met up again in the bedroom, several kisses exchanged before and after they slipped under the covers. 

“I love you.” Tucked into Medusa’s side, Claire whispered the confession against her skin, placing a kiss to her collarbone. The arm around her shoulders tightened, and lips ghosted over her hair. 

“I love you too. Now get some sleep before H.E.R.A. calls to steal you away again.” 

Claire giggled. “Yes Ma’am.” 

 

\-----------------------------------

_Stay tuned for the sequel: A Day in the Life  
Claire can't let Medusa do all the spoiling, after all. _


End file.
